Behind the scenes
by slytherinprincess00
Summary: Cole is an asshole. Snogging random redheaded whores in the corridoor. So Lucy decides to get back at him. One-shot Warning, Lemon at the end of the story.


**Authors note: I've been watching a lot of Scrubs lately, and I really love Lucy/Cole. Warning, smut at the end. My first ever smut by the way...**

Lucy was sitting on the floor of the cleaning cupboard, trying to stop crying. She couldn't. Five minutes ago, she had seen Cole, with his tongue stuck down another woman's through. Cole was an asshole to almost everybody, but when they were alone, that changed. They could just lie in the bed for hours, cuddling while they told eachother funny storys of what had happened at school.

What had started off as a bootycall, had turned into something more. They both knew that, but they still didn't classify it as a relationship. So basically, Cole was free to fuck any woman he wanted. But if Lucy didn't have any feelings for him, then why did her heart fell like it was burning to ashes?

She curled up into a little ball, and rocked back and forth. A little sound was heard, but Lucy didn't bother to look up. It was probably just something outside the door. She was wrong. It was Dr Cox.

''So, Blondie. What's your problem?'' Cox crossed his arms, looking down at her.

''Cole.'' She only had to say one word and Cox understood.

''Yes, I saw that stunt the Jackass pulled out there.'' Lucy looked up a little from her ball of sadness, her eyes red and puffy.

''Why would he do that?'' she whispered. ''and what should I do.''

''Show Johnny Legacy what he is missing. Pop quiz on the human Heart tomorrow, don't be prepared!'' Dr Cox walked out and closed the door behind him. Lucy took a deep breath and calmed down. She pulled out her horse keyring from her pocket, and snuggled her nose into the brown fur of the stuffed animal. Lucy could make this. Lucy could confront him. She stood up, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Taking another deep breath, Lucy looked around to see what was happening around her. Dr Turk was talking to a medstudent, Dr Mahoney was talking to Drew, and Cole, was still snogging that redhead. She walked to the bathroom, good, nobody there. After stuffing her bra a little, buttoning down a few buttons on her shirt,applying her mascara, letting out her hair (Dr Mahoney had braided her hair when they had to operate out an appendix from their corpses.), and applying her lipstick (for some reason, Cole loved her wearing that lipstick when they had sex), she was ready to go. After yet a deep breath, she texted Drew. Could you help me get back att Cole? Quickly, the answer was; What do you need me to do? Lucy smirked and texted him the instructions. He agreed after fifteen texts of begging, and Denise convincing him, maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

Lucy once again opened the door, and walked slowly down the hallway to where she started talking to Denise about some unimportant matter.

''Hey! You interrupted our conversation.'' Drew said, glaring at her. Good, he was following the plan.

''What are you gonna do about it?'' Lucy turned to Drew, looking challenging at him. She could see Cole from the corner of her eye, trying not to look at her, but he failed. Before she could see it coming, Drew pinned her against the wall, holding her arms above her head. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with fake passion. She pretended to close her eyes, still watching Cole. Lucy faked a moan as she opened her mouth a little. Cole became more furious for every second the kiss lasted. It was easy to pretend to be attracted to Drew. A little part of her was, although she would never admit that to anybody. Now she closed her eyes for real, enjoying the kiss.

After a few seconds, the kiss broke unexpectedly. Cole had pushed Drew away from Lucy, now wrestling him to the floor.

''Don't ever touch my Lucy ever again.'' Cole threatened as he punched Drews nose, letting him go. He took off with Denise, winking at Lucy unnoticeable.

The blonde girl was pinned to the wall again, this time with Coles hands roaming over her body. They moved quickly, soon they were in his dormroom, undressing eachother. He layed her down on his bed, trailing kisses from her lips to her neck, and then up to her ear.

''You're mine. Forever. Remember that.'' He laid soft kisses down he stomach, massaging her breasts. She moaned his name as he laid his soft lips on her most private parts and sucked and bit softly. He kissed her soft flesh and lapped his tongue in and out of her vagina. Soon his small hands trailed down and replaced his tongue. First one finger, than two, and at last, he managed to fit three fingers as she screamed in mixed pain and pleasure. His mouth sucked on her left nipple, finally biting down softly as his fingers continued their work.

He continued working on her other breast, letting his trail up to her face slowly, leaving a tickling sensation where his fingers had danced over her skin. His hand cupped her face as he turned them around, him now on the bottom. Her lips met his in a burning passionate kiss as he lowered her on himself. Lucy gasped in their kiss as he pulled in and out of her, going faster and faster until they both orgasmed.

''I love you Cole Aaronson.'' Lucy whispered.

''Not as much as I love you Lucy Bennett. Can you imagine how much it broke my heart when you snogged Drew?''

''And when you snogged that redheaded whore? I was crying in a cupboard for an hour. By the way, snogging Drew was planned.'' Cole sighed chuckling.

''That's my Luce, I forgive you.''

''I forgive you too Cole. Just never do that again.''

''I promise.'' he whispered as she fell asleep in his arms, him still inside her.


End file.
